1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to headrests of pillows for use in automobiles. The headrests are configured to support the head in the corner formed by the automobile side window and the top of the passenger seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile headrests are old in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,310 Warlick et al discloses a cushion that can be adjusted to many different positions relative to the supporting means. The cushion is supported by a clamp member secured to the upper portion of a seat back. U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,919 Hagg discloses a pillow unit adjustably secured to a bracket hooked at an end to the top edge of the automobile window. U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,964 discloses a pillow unit attachable to the back of the seat by means of VELCRO patches.